


Scopophobia

by Nijuuichi (TrenchcoatsAndPlaid)



Series: Phobia [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight, F/F, F/M, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchcoatsAndPlaid/pseuds/Nijuuichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh isn't sure what to make of the strange family with red eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Wattpad, but I feel like posting it here too.

Josh hurriedly slipped his backpack on, putting on his snapback. "Geez, Ashley. Can't you hurry up?"

Josh's very flustered sister appeared, throwing Josh a glare before grabbing her own backpack and putting her shoes on.

Josh's mom appeared, kissing Ashley's and Josh's forehead. "Behave at this school, okay? We'll be staying here for a while."

Josh rolled his eyes, feeling irritation slither back into his gut. "I don't understand why couldn't have stayed at LA." He said bitterly.

Josh's mom refrained from rolling her own eyes, she simply started ushering her children out. "Now is not the time, Joshua."

Josh walked to the car hunched over, sulking. He hated this always-raining tiny town. It was so much better back at LA, where he could go to the beach everyday or spend his days shirtless or go to the skatepark anytime he wanted.

The drive to their new high school was quick, a perk of living so close, and Josh hopped out without a goodbye to his mother.

Ashley stood beside Josh, taking a deep breath. "Ready?" She turned to Josh.

Josh shrugged. "As I'll ever be."

The two siblings walked into the high school. Josh squeezed his sister's hand reassuringly before letting go and walking to the front desk.

The lady there looked up, bored gaze shifting into one of fake friendliness.

"Um, hi. I'm Josh, this is my sister Ashley. We're - "

"Oh, you're the new kids! Son and daughter of the Dun's, right?" The lady perked up.

"Uh, yes." Josh said, surprise in his tone.

"Well, here are your schedules. The students that were going to show you around aren't here yet, so you'll have to look for your class. Here, I'll give you two late passes." The lady scrunched up her nose in distaste, but gave the Dun siblings their passes.

"Thank you," Ashley smiled as she grabbed her pass and turned. Josh did the same and they started down the hallway.

"I miss LA," Josh mumbled.

"I do too." Ashley agreed. "God, we could be out on the beach right now. Remember the last party we went to? Our farewell party?"

"Hell yeah! How could I ever forget that party?" Josh laughed. "It was unbelievable. Remember the body shots Frank did with Gerard?"

"Oh, my God." Ashley started to laugh hysterically. "That was so messy! It was probably unsanitary! Leave it to Frank to slobber up Gerard's chest and stomach like that."

"It was disgusting," Josh agreed.

Then, Ashley's expression turned somber. "I'm gonna miss LA so much."

Josh's smile slid off. He looked at the ground. "Me too. What's even worse is that it's always raining in this shitty town."

Ashley nodded, hiking her backpack higher up on her shoulders. "It's so cold, too."

Josh nodded as well, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt.

"Excuse me!"

The Dun siblings stopped walking, and they both turned to find the source of the voice.

A short woman with a ripped skinny jeans, an old tank-top, and wild yellow hair approached them. "What are you two doing out of class?"

Considering that Josh looked like a "I-Don't-Give-Any-Fucks" type of kid with his dyed hair and piercings and tattoo, it most likely looked like they were skipping classes.

"We can't find our class," Ashley explained. "We're new here, and the kids that were going to show us around are late or something. The secretary at the front desk told us to look around. We have late passes."

The woman's expression changed from disapproving to comprehensive, and she smiled apologetically. "Well, I can show you to your classes, if you would like."

"Yes, please!" Josh piped up, relieved to not have to amble around the school aimlessly.

"I'm Miss Williams, by the way. Principal here."

A look of surprise appeared on both of the siblings' faces.

Miss Williams chuckled. "I know, I look like some other student here. I just hate the formal get-up."

Josh decided that he liked this woman. "You look cool."

"Thank you. Now, let me see your schedules."

\+ + +

Josh handed the teacher his late pass, who took it with a distasteful look in her eye, and ordered for Josh to sit.

He did as he was told, and sat next to a pretty girl with platinum blonde - almost white - hair.

As the teacher continued talking, the pretty girl turned to Josh. "Hi! I'm Debby."

"Josh," he replied.

"Cool. Listen, we need partners for this project and my friend isn't here. Would you mind being my partner?" Debby tilted her head, and Josh was too nice to say no.

"Sure."

"Great!" Debby grinned, then turned back to the front of the class.

"Tyler Joseph? Is Tyler Joseph here?" The teacher asked.

"When is he here?" One of the students retorted.

The teacher rolled her eyes and clicked on something on her computer. "Absent yet again," she muttered.

Josh continued doodling in his notebook, not paying attention. He would find out who the 'Tyler Joseph' kid was soon anyways.

Debby peeked over his shoulder, and she raised her eyebrows. "Wow. You draw really good!"

Josh smiled and said a quiet thank you, and then class was starting. He listened carefully because, even though Josh may look like some punk who didn't care about school, he actually did want to go to college and do something in his life. He hoped for an art institution, but anything would be taken.

As the teacher continued in her study on The Great Gatsby, Josh eventually realized that he already knew all of this and ignored the rest of the lesson.

After what seemed like years of torment, the bell rang. Josh gathered all of his things and put them in his backpack just as Debby turned to him.

"Wanna sit with me for lunch?" She asked in a perky voice.

"Uhm, I already promised my sister I would sit with her." Josh answered shyly.

"Oh, she can totally sit with us too! I know how much it sucks to have no friends at a brand new school. I barely came here last year." Debby shrugged.

"Oh...well, I'll go ask her."

"Okay, bye, Josh!" Debby waved as she ran out of the classroom to join her friends who were at the door.

Josh waved back, and then he walked outside as well to look for Ashley.

After spending a few minutes looking, he finally saw her. "Ash!"

The sister turned and brightened when she finally saw Josh.

"Uh, this girl I met in my English class invited us to sit with her for lunch. Do you want to or...?"

"Definitely," Ashley nodded. "I need to make friends."

Josh grimaced - he was really hoping Ashley would say no - but walked to the cafeteria anyways.

It took a couple more minutes to find Debby, but he finally did.

Ashley sat by Debby's other friends while Josh chose to sit right next to Debby.

The red-haired boy picked around at his food, scrunching his nose up at the disgusting school food.

"Debby, look! It's the Josephs!" One of Debby's friends whispered excitedly.

Debby whirled around, almost falling off her seat in the process. "Holy shit, they look even hotter than last time."

Josh raised an eyebrow and turned as well, with much less enthusiasm.

A group of eight kids shuffled into the cafeteria, and Josh noticed most kids were watching the group of kids. Josh took his time to watch each of the eight kids, and his gaze first fell on the first one. She was tiny, with two-toned hair. One side was black and the other was blonde, and she was happily skipping to the table by the glass wall. The person behind her was way taller. It made the girl look tiny. He had brown hair and a bored expression on his face. Behind him was a boy with a rather big forehead, smirk on his face. A boy with dirty blonde hair and glasses was behind him, followed by one with black hair and blonde at the tips. He was followed by a girl with really short, blue hair. Finally, a guy with brown hair followed. He had an impassive facial expression, as if he cared about nothing in the world.

What really made Josh shiver and feel a little scared was that every single one of them had red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"They have...red eyes?!"

Debby nodded. "They sure do."

Ashley turned to look at Josh, a disbelieving expression on her face. "Um, who are they?"

"Well," one of Debby's friends piped up. Eager to answer, she said, "That's the Joseph family. They're all in the same grade, somehow. All the same age too. It's really weird, but I think that they're all adopted. Of course, no one ever sees their parents. They're just a weird family in general."

"They're probably emo, and that's why they wear the red contacts." Another one of Debby's friends snickered.

Josh turned to look at the family one last time, but when he did, one of the family members was staring at him. It was the one with an impassive look on his face, watching Josh like a predator watched it's prey. Josh stared back, gaze locking with the boy's, but the red eyes were too unnerving. Josh looked away, turn back around in his seat. However, the gaze of the boy still felt like it was boring into his back long after he had turned.

"Oh, my God. Tyler Joseph is staring right at us," one of the girls squeaked. "Act natural!"

The group of girls proceeded to start talking to each other animatedly, hands waving around to put emphasis on their words. Josh looked at Ashley, and she did looked at him.

"Okay, okay. You guys know the drill. Get up and pretend like nothing's happening," Debby whispered.

Josh followed awkwardly, uncoordinated and clumsy. Of course, Josh was always clumsy and uncoordinated, stuttering through his words when nervous and never making eye contact. That was just Josh Dun.

Ashley walked up next to Josh, anxious expression on her face. "Can this town get any weirder?"

Josh chuckled.

\+ + +

"Okay, I should get going to my next class." Josh said as he stood, slipping his backpack on.

Ashley nodded and gave her brother a thumbs-up. "Good luck on finding your class," she said.

"Thanks. I'll need it." Josh mumbled as he walked to the designated classroom. His head was down and he was scrolling through Instagram, because he still didn't know many people here and didn't have any friends other than Debby. Ashley didn't count, since she was Josh's sister. Once Josh managed to find his class, he was fifteen minutes late. Now anxiety was eating him up, because he would have to enter the class and have every single classmate's attention on him.

Josh took a deep, steadying breath and twisted the door handle. The door complained as it was swung slowly open, and that sound alone was enough to attract the attention of everybody. The teacher stopped talking, and he tilted his head.

"Hello there," the man said.

"Um, hi. Sorry I'm late, I'm new and I couldn't find the class." Josh said shyly to the ground.

"Oh, that's alright! What's your name?"

"Josh Dun."

"Well, hello Josh. I'm Mr. Smith, your Biology teacher. But you probably already knew that." Mr. Smith smiled. "You can sit right over...there."

The teacher pointed to the last available seat, and Josh froze. Oh no....

"Josh? Is something wrong?" Mr. Smith frowned when he noticed Josh's hesitance.

"Uh, no." Josh said quietly.

"Don't worry, Tyler won't bite." Mr. Smith joked, and Josh shuffled to his newly assigned seat.

He slid onto the stool, putting his backpack on the ground, and awkwardly put his arms on the table. The boy sitting next to him, who Josh assumed was called Tyler, stared at Josh. It made Josh shiver, because those red eyes were really quite terrifying up close.

Tyler finally looked to the front, appearing to have lost interest in Josh, and Josh could finally breathe again.

He prayed to every saint and deity to have mercy on him and switch his seat to somewhere else, because he couldn't survive sitting next to a red-eyed weirdo for a whole semester.

Mr. Smith continued in his lesson, and Josh continued to try and pay attention.

You'd be surprised at how hard it is to focus on one thing when there's a red-eyed freak sitting next to you and glancing at you every five minutes.


End file.
